


Team Player

by emphasisonem



Series: Team Player [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated M for eventual sexual content, Slow Burn, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Teacher Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watches the students file into Room 217 after ninth period and tries very hard not to look as nervous as he feels. Between Sam’s warning earlier this week and Bucky’s preemptive apology this afternoon, he’s starting to wonder if volunteering for this was his best idea. But he’d wanted to look like a team player, one of the teachers who’d step up and help when needed. Make a good impression and all that jazz.</p><p>And if the European History teacher who’s been advising the student council for the last four years just <i>happens</i> to have the most perfect gray eyes he’s ever seen, a lithe, graceful frame and lips that look molded specifically to suck cock, well, that’s just a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who had a fun new idea while she had downtime at work? (It was me, you guys.) Thanks for checking this out, and I hope you enjoy it.

Bucky Barnes wants to laugh out loud when the new art teacher graciously volunteers to sign on as the co-advisor of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School’s student council at the first faculty meeting before the academic year begins. Instead, he smiles, nods and says, “Thanks, Rogers.”

Of course, that’s when Sam Wilson - one of the math teachers who apparently knows the new guy from college or something - butts in with his _very unwelcome_ two cents.

“Steve, I’m saying this to you as your friend,” Sam explains. “This is a terrible idea.”

Steve looks genuinely  (and adorably) confused. “Why? Bucky seems like a nice enough guy to work with, and I’m sure it’d be great to help out the kids who are motivated enough to join student council.”

“Your funeral, man,” Sam mutters.

“Thanks, Wilson, you’re a pal,” Bucky drawls, and smirks when the other man’s eyes narrow in annoyance.

The thing is, Wilson’s probably right to try to warn his friend away. Poor Steve Rogers has _no_ idea what he’s signed on for, but that’s to Bucky’s advantage and honestly he’s so sick of handling everything himself he could scream.

Besides, Steve’s got a killer smile, a jaw that could probably cut glass and one hell of an ass. Bucky’s sure his instant attraction to the man will present its own set of problems, especially at the student council meetings. He loves the kids, he really does, but their zeal to see Bucky happy can be a little overwhelming for some of the faculty. He’s hoping that just once, one of his fellow teachers can handle it.

 

* * *

 

“Ready to lose another one of your co-advisors, Barnes?” Bucky’s best friend Natasha, a physics teacher at FDR, asks as they stroll out of the building once the meeting ends.

“Nat, come on, can we not?” Bucky groans. “The situation is probably going to be embarrassing enough as it is. I don’t want to talk about the inevitable crash and burn before it even happens.”

“You know, this one looks like he might be stubborn enough to stick it out,” she teases. “Plus, he clearly thinks you’re cute, so he might not mind.”

“What makes you say that?” Bucky asks. Just to be polite and _definitely not_ because he desperately wants to know what gave Natasha that impression.

“You really are completely oblivious to the way people look at you, Barnes,” Natasha rolls her eyes. “Plus, no one signs up to deal with the student council out of the goodness of their own heart. Well, except for nerds like you.”

Bucky levels a steely gaze at the redhead.

“I know I said it would be my treat, but you’re buying your own goddamn lunch today, Romanov.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m sure they’ll behave like the very good young adults they are,” Bucky tells Steve a few days later as they walk to Bucky’s classroom, which is where the meetings are held after school. “But I would like to apologize profusely in advance in case they don’t.”

“Uh, should I be worried?” Steve asks, glancing anxiously at his colleague, and Bucky is _not_ wishing that he could reach up and smooth the concern from the blond’s furrowed brow.

“You’re fresh meat, Rogers, you should be worried every day for at least your first month here,” Bucky grins. “Just ignore anything they say that doesn’t have to do with raising money or planning events. Unless, you know, it’s a question about school or whatever.”

“Is there something I should be aware of here, Bucky?” Steve’s smile is nervous, but he seems game for whatever’s about to happen. “You can just tell me. I swear, I’m tougher than I look.”

“Rogers,” Barnes laughs. “Your friend was trying to keep you from joining because I’ve lost 9 co-advisors in the four years I’ve been handling this club. And trust me, your looks are _not_ the problem. Not in the way you’d think, anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve looks perplexed, and it’s not at all precious. _Nope._

Bucky smirks. “Believe me, you’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Steve watches the students file into Room 217 after ninth period and tries very hard not to look as nervous as he feels. Between Sam’s warning earlier this week and Bucky’s preemptive apology this afternoon, he’s starting to wonder if volunteering for this was his best idea. But he’d wanted to look like a team player, one of the teachers who’d step up and help when needed. Make a good impression and all that jazz.

And if the European History teacher who’s been advising the student council for the last four years just _happens_ to have the most perfect gray eyes he’s ever seen, a lithe, graceful frame and lips that look molded specifically to suck cock, well, that’s just a bonus.

“Take a seat, guys,” Bucky calls over their chatter. “Come on, settle down. Those of you who’ve been here before know we have plenty to get through in the first meeting.”

Each class has four student council members who attend these meetings - president, vice president, secretary and treasurer. The freshman class reps won’t be elected for another month, but it’s more intimidating than Steve expects when the 12 students present focus their attention directly on him.

“Guys, this is Mr. Rogers,” Bucky introduces Steve. “Those of you taking art might already know him, but if memory serves most of you are too busy packing your transcripts with AP courses to consider taking an art class.”

“Mr. Barnes, he’s _cu-ute_ ,” a slender girl with deep red hair stage whispers, and the rest of the students snicker quietly.

Steve's eyes widen a little in shock, but he tries very hard not to react in any other way to what the redhead has just said. Teenagers are a little like sharks, and they’ll scent blood in the water if Steve makes a big fuss.

“As always, Mary Jane, your contributions to these meetings are poignant and so valuable,” Bucky smiles, letting the comment roll off his back, and Steve’s impressed. Bucky’s student council kids may scare off other teachers, but he clearly knows how to handle them.

“Hi guys,” Steve grins, following Bucky’s lead, keeping cool and collected. “I’m happy to be here, and I’m really looking forward to working with you all and Mr. Barnes to make this a great academic year for the students here.”

“We bet you are,” a blonde girl sitting beside Mary Jane says sweetly. “Anybody’d be lucky to be paired up with Mr. Barnes,” she smiles, and then she and Mary Jane are giggling like a couple of, well, teenage girls. The other students manage to keep their composure, but they’ve all got big smiles on their faces.

Steve thinks he’s beginning to understand why Bucky’s lost so many co-advisors and resolves then and there that no matter what kind of matchmaker antics these kids clearly have up their sleeves, he won’t bail on Bucky.

“Thank you, Gwen, for that ringing endorsement,” Bucky rolls his eyes. “Now can we get to the agenda? Peter did you remember to print out copies for everyone?”

“Sure did, Mr. Barnes,” a willowy, dark-haired boy to the left of Mary Jane says, and proceeds to pass them out.

Steve glances at the agenda, and isn’t surprised that the main instigators here - Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy (president and vice president, respectively) - along with Peter Parker (secretary) are all listed as senior class officers. The boy sitting beside Peter, Steve assumes, must be Harry Osborn, the treasurer.

Bucky has all of the students introduce themselves and has each of them explain briefly why they joined the student council. Despite the strange welcome, the kids all seem very bright and genuinely happy to have an additional advisor.

“Mr. Barnes has been stuck doing this alone most of the time for _years_ now,” Mary Jane says. “We’re glad he won’t be so lonely anymore.”

For a moment, there’s a touch of exasperation on Bucky’s face, and Steve tries not to smile because that will only encourage the redhead.

“Yeah, thanks, MJ,” Bucky sighs, then turns to Steve. “It really will be nice to have some help for a change. If you decide stick with it, that is. The kids are,” he narrows his eyes a little at them, and soft snickers erupt from the group. “A little _intense_ for some people.”

“I think I can handle it, Mr. Barnes,” Steve grins, and delights in the hope that dawns on the brunet’s face. “But thank you for your concern.”

 

* * *

  

“They love you,” Steve grins once the students have left the classroom.

Bucky shrugs and sighs, twisting the cap from a water bottle. “It’s a blessing and a curse. They’re a loyal bunch, which is great. But it’s a small school and it’s not a big town, so unfortunately that means word about their single teachers’ dating habits gets around.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning they know I’m open to dating men and women, so they routinely try to play matchmaker with any young teachers who are nice enough to volunteer for student council,” Bucky grins, shaking his head. “And chase away the teachers that they don’t think are appropriate or good enough.”

“Well, it should certainly make things interesting when the kids inevitably find out I’m gay,” Steve says and Bucky chokes on the sip of water he’s just taken because that is _not_ the response he was expecting.

“Sorry,” Bucky sputters, coughing. “Just, uh, just swallowed wrong.”

“Happens to the best of us,” Steve replies and _winks_.

_Holy shit is he flirting with me?_ Bucky wonders. _No. Can’t be. He’s a thousand miles out of your league, Barnes._

“Well, I’m honored,” Steve says, and Bucky feels his heart speed up a little at that. “Clearly your students think I might actually be good enough for their exalted Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky can’t help the laugh that escapes him at that. “Glad you see it that way, Rogers,” Bucky says. “Most of the teachers just say thanks but no thanks.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that, Buck,” Steve replies. “I’m with you for at least this year. Promise.”

“Thanks, Steve,” Bucky smiles. “I’m sure they’ll make you live to regret that.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t need Sam to point out that you think my best bud’s a hottie, Rogers,” Natasha grins. “I could tell the second I saw you checking him out at the staff meeting. Tell the truth - you only wanted to help with student council because you want into his pants.”
> 
> “No!” Steve exclaims, still blushing, then mumbles, “Well not only that.”

“So what’s Bucky’s story?” Steve asks Sam at lunch a little over a week after classes begin.

“Oh, no,” Sam shakes his head. “I am not doing this. We  _ teach  _ high school, Rogers. We are not  _ in  _ high school. We’re not gonna gossip about a boy you like at lunch.”

“Aw, come on Sam,” Steve wheedles, grinning widely. “You’ve been here two years. You know the guy already. Help me out here.”

“Oooh, who are we talking about?” Natasha Romanov seats herself beside Sam, and Steve can feel the blush rise to his cheeks because Natasha and Bucky are definitely friends. The last thing he needs is for this to get back to Bucky before he’s had a chance to test the waters himself.

“Nobody,” Steve replies, and mentally kicks himself when Natasha’s eyes narrow and her lips twist into a smirk.

“Rogers, you’re gonna hurt my feelings,” Natasha says. “I can keep a secret better than your big-mouthed friend here.”

“Watch it, Romanov, or you can kiss sitting here goodbye,” Sam grouses. “She does have a point, though. Plus, she’d be better suited to this line of questioning anyway. I like the guy well enough, but she’s the one who’s really friends with Barnes.”

Natasha eyes light up and Steve groans. “Thank you so much for proving her point, Sam.”

“Welcome,” Sam mumbles through a mouthful of potato salad.

“I didn’t need Sam to point out that you think my best bud’s a hottie, Rogers,” Natasha grins. “I could tell the second I saw you checking him out at the staff meeting. Tell the truth - you only wanted to help with student council because you want into his pants.”

“No!” Steve exclaims, still blushing, then mumbles, “Well not  _ only  _ that.”

“Steve, really, I won’t say anything,” Natasha says, then pauses for a moment. “Well, I mean, I might make some suggestions. Drop a hint or two. But your secret’s safe with me. Besides, it’s not like you’ll need much help. Bucky’s a slow mover, but he’s definitely into you.”

“How do you know that?” Steve asks, hoping the redhead’s right.

“I’ve known Bucky since high school, Steve,” Natasha grins. “Believe me, I know when he’s interested in somebody.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Rogers,” Steve hears from behind him in the hallway between periods that afternoon. He looks out the door of the school’s art studio and sees Bucky leaning against the doorframe, looking absolutely sinful in a pair of nice dark wash jeans and a fitted gray button-up rolled to show off two toned forearms, one completely covered in a sleeve of intricate tattoos. He makes a mental note to compliment them once he’s gotten to know Bucky a little better.

“Mr. Barnes,” Steve greets the brunet, and his heart is  _ not  _ racing at the sight of the other man. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Got a second?”

“For you?” Steve teases. “I have a whole minute. What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you’re free after school today?” Bucky asks. “I know Friday’s not our usual meeting day, and if you have plans it’s fine, but the seniors want to get a jump start on fundraising for this year’s trip, and I was kind of hoping you’d join us.”

“Oh, sure,” Steve smiles. “I’d be happy to come.”

“Just, you know,” Bucky’s smile looks more like a grimace. “Ignore MJ. She’s kind of obnoxious, but her heart’s in the right place most of the time.”

“No worries, Buck,” Steve smiles. “Like I said, I can handle it.”

 

* * *

 

“So, the trip’s not scheduled until after graduation, right?” Bucky’s seated on his desk watching the four heads seated around him bob in unison to confirm. “So what are we thinking?”

“Well, the usual,” Gwen says, “Bake sales, raffles, 50/50s. But MJ had an idea,” she defers to her best friend, who launches into her plan.

“A holiday carnival,” Mary Jane grins. “Spring’s standard for that kind of thing, but with prom and finals and everything around then, I just think it’ll be too much. I know it’ll be cold, and we’ll need to factor in weather and make sure we designate an alternate date, but it could be really cool. My cousin’s school had one last year and she said it was a blast. Plus, once we know how much we’ve raised by December, we’ll know how much more we need to do for the rest of the year.”

“Okay,” Bucky says. “We can’t really do standard rides in winter, so how do we make money for the trip?”

“Well, we can rent one of those little portable ice rinks and charge for skating,” she says. “Gwen’s dad owns the ice rink in town, and he already said he’d be happy to lend us skates to rent, so that’s all profit. Obviously we sell hot food and drinks. We can still do regular carnival games.”

“We could do one of those pie throw contests, since it’ll be too cold for a dunk tank,” Peter chimes in with a devilish smile. 

“Pay the fee, hit a teacher, win a prize,” Harry grins and he and Peter high five.

“Guys, a pie toss would definitely be better than a dunk tank in December,” Bucky reasons. “But getting hit in the face with cold whipped cream isn’t going to be all that pleasant. You won’t get many teachers volunteering for that.”

“We could have a kissing booth instead,” Steve says, and Bucky’s eyes dart to the wall where the tall blond is leaning, arms crossed. Steve looks a little like he wishes he hadn’t opened his mouth, but the idea’s out there now.

“A kissing booth?” Bucky cannot believe those words just came out of Steve Rogers’ mouth. “Isn’t that a little, I don’t know,” Bucky pauses, “Old-school?”

His students do not agree with his analysis.

“A kissing booth!” Gwen exclaims. “What a great idea!”

“Guys, hold on a sec-” Bucky starts, but Mary Jane’s already interrupting him.

“That’s perfect!” she cries. “We can have one for the students who come and one for the adults. That way it’s all above board and age appropriate.” She smiles triumphantly at Bucky because she knows she’s just circumvented his first complaint.

“Guys, I really don’t know if the school’s gonna go for that,” Bucky says and is met with a chorus of complaints.

“Come on, Mr. Barnes,” Gwen pleads “We’ll run the booths, we’ll make sure we get permission slips for the volunteers. We’ll talk to the teachers. It’ll be great.”

Bucky sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Fine, I’ll see what I can do.” 

You’d think he’d just told the four of them they could cut school for the rest of the year and still get into their first choice college from the way they cheer and carry on.

“All right, settle down,” Bucky grins. “I’m not making any promises. And you,” he says pointing at Steve. “You’re going to be coming with me to explain to Principal Coulson why this idea of yours is so great”

“Well, of course,” Steve smiles, and Bucky’s heart might skip a beat, but he’s not going to think about that right now.

“And you two have to  _ promise  _ you’ll work the teacher’s kissing booth,” Mary Jane grins wickedly.

“Kid,” the exasperation in Bucky’s tone is crystal clear, but at this point he can’t mask it any longer. “Don’t push your luck with me today.”

Mary Jane nods, looking slightly humbled.

“All right, I think that’s enough for today,” Bucky says, rising to his feet. “Start planning and we’ll let you know what Coulson says once we’ve had a chance to talk with him.”

“You know,” Bucky sighs once the students have filed out of his classroom, “You were supposed to be making this job easier for me.”

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve grins sheepishly, and it’s honestly unfair how adorable he is.

“You’re a shitty liar, Rogers,” Bucky grins. “But I’ll accept your insincere apology anyway.”

“Buy you a beer to make up for it?” Steve asks, and  _ Jesus Christ, this grown man is making puppy dog eyes at him and he’s going to fall for it. _

Bucky shrugs, trying his damndest to appear casual. “Seems fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for now, since I had actual plans after work today, but hopefully I'll have more for you tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit in silence for a moment before Steve asks, “So, you’ve really lost 6 co-advisors to those kids?”
> 
> Bucky laughs. “I mean, they were a big part of it, I guess. When I first started here there was this older guy, Mr. Phillips running the show. I signed on the way you did, trying to get involved, make a decent impression. He was the grumpiest old man I’ve ever met, but the kids loved him,” Bucky smiles at the memory of the ornery man. “They warmed up to me pretty quick, mainly because Phillips told them if they gave me a hard time, he’d make them wish they attended a different high school.”
> 
> “Oh, come on now,” Steve grins. “Don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure it was just your winning charm and your boyish good looks that won them over.”
> 
> Bucky feels a flush rise to his cheeks, and tells himself it’s just the beer. “You keep tryin’ to make me blush, Rogers, and I’m not gonna finish the story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had a slow day at the office and access to her Google docs? Hope you guys like!

“You wanna drive over separately or together?” Bucky asks as he and Steve head out into the cool September afternoon. 

“You mind if I catch a ride with you?” Steve asks. “I’ve been biking since the weather’s been so nice.”

Of  _ course  _ Steve bikes to work. 

They load the cycle into the back of Bucky’s jeep and head off, windows open and a Top 40 station playing softly over the car’s stereo system.

Happy hour is already in progress when the two men enter the bar, and Bucky’s almost able to convince himself that the only reason he places a hand on the small of Steve’s back is to guide him through the crowd.

They secure a small table by the kitchen entrance and order a beer each, as well as a basket of fries. 

“So,” Steve’s smile makes the corners of his eyes get all crinkly and they’re just _so_ _blue_. “I really am sorry about the whole kissing booth thing. I knew it was probably not the best idea as soon as I’d said it, but the kids seemed really excited about it.”

“I just hope you realize what you’ve gotten us into, Rogers,” Bucky grins ruefully. “We’re gonna need permission slips for volunteers. We’re gonna have to try to convince other teachers to participate. We’re gonna need a couple people to make sure nothing gets out of hand. It’s, uh, it’s gonna be an endeavor, pal.”

“Shoulda talked to you about it before I opened by big mouth in front of them,” Steve laughs and then takes a swig of his beer, and Bucky is having a hard time focusing on anything other than the way Steve’s lips wrap around the neck of the bottle and the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows. Bucky somehow manages to collect himself before Steve realizes he’s staring.

“Steve, you’re a co-advisor,” Bucky grins. “You don’t have to ask my permission before you voice an idea. We’re partners; I trust you.” Bucky pauses, then says, “Well, mostly.”

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve replies with a wry smile.

They sit in silence for a moment before Steve asks, “So, you’ve really lost 6 co-advisors to those kids?”

Bucky laughs. “I mean, they were a big part of it, I guess. When I first started here there was this older guy, Mr. Phillips running the show. I signed on my first year here the way you did, trying to get involved, make a decent impression. He was the grumpiest old man I’ve ever met, but the kids  _ loved him _ ,” Bucky smiles at the memory of the ornery man. “They warmed up to me pretty quick, mainly because Phillips told them if they gave me a hard time, he’d make them wish they attended a different high school.”

“Oh, come on now,” Steve grins. “Don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure it was just your winning charm and your boyish good looks that won them over.”

Bucky feels a flush rise to his cheeks, and tells himself it’s just the beer. “You keep tryin’ to make me blush, Rogers, and I’m not gonna finish the story.”

Steve smiles apologetically, and motions for Bucky to continue.

“Anyway, Phillips was retiring at the end of the year, so he basically trained me to take over once he left,” Bucky explains. “I’ve had student council ever since. MJ was only sophomore class president the year I took over, but she’s always been kind of a bold kid,” he chuckles. “I guess she saw me out with a guy in town or something; I’ve never really kept the whole bi thing a secret, and it’s only caused issues with a handful of parents. Most of them couldn’t care less as long as their kids aren’t failing my class. Anyway, MJ rallied the others, and they’ve slowly but surely been making my teaching career more difficult than it needs to be one co-advisor at a time.”

The server returns to  the table with their fries, makes sure they’re doing okay with beers and then makes herself scarce.

“So no interest in any of them?” Steve asks, and Bucky could swear there’s a little bit of color high in Steve’s cheeks. It brings out his blue eyes even more.

“I mean, I’ll give the kids this much, they have good taste,” Bucky grins, popping a fry into his mouth. “But I don’t think it occurs to them that not everyone is going to be into their Mr. Barnes in that way, you know? It’s flattering as hell, but it’s also kind of exhausting. So far they’ve tried to pair me off with two straight guys and a lesbian, all three of whom were run outta that club as soon as MJ and company realized they weren’t gonna be able to have any fun playing matchmaker. The other three teachers were pretty old and deemed too boring.”

“I think it’s sweet that they’re so concerned about your happiness,” Steve’s smile is gentle and it sets Bucky’s heart racing. He has to pretend to cough to clear his throat before he can speak again.

“Please,” Bucky scoffs. “They’re bored and they’re dying for some entertainment. As if teenagers’ lives are dramatic enough. But their hearts are in the right place.”

* * *

 

It’s been a while since Steve’s had more than a few beers while out, and he’s surprised at the decrease in his tolerance. He’s only four beers in, but he feels warm and floaty the way he always does when he gets a good buzz going. Bucky on the other hand, is still nursing his second beer, and Steve wonders if he’ll ever have a chance to see this gorgeous man let loose. He thinks it’ll be a hell of a sight if he does.

They've been having a great time talking about everything and nothing- the movies they watch whenever they show up on cable, the books they couldn't put down, the songs they shout along to at concerts. They talk about how Bucky's parents, who were professional dancers and taught him plenty, and how he surprised the hell out of them when he'd chosen to forgo the dancing career he could have had to go to college and teach history. They talk about Steve's mother, the nurse who lost a husband and nearly lost a son to pneumonia. 

"Had a lot of health problems as a kid, but the asthma was the worst," Steve said. "That's why the pneumonia hit me so damn hard."

Steve's pretty sure he's never clicked so instantly and so effortlessly with someone before. It's incredible, really.

“Hey, Kevin Spacey,” Bucky laughs, waving a little to get Steve’s attention. “I gotta run to the men’s room. You good?” He asks pointing at Steve’s half full bottle.

“‘M good,” Steve grins. He watches the brunet’s progress through the bar, admiring the graceful way he slips through the crowd, and sighs. He gets why Bucky is trying to keep things as professional and friendly as possible between them, he really does. Running the student council alone seems like a daunting task, and Bucky’s clearly trying to make up for the students.

Steve wishes he could just tell Bucky that he really,  _ really  _ doesn’t mind. That he is, in fact, hoping the kids’ attempts to play matchmaker succeed this time. Steve’s really enjoying getting to know Bucky, and he’s definitely interested in him, but Steve knows that dating coworkers can be a minefield, and Natasha did say Bucky was a slow mover. He certainly doesn’t want to ruin his chances by moving in too quickly. Besides, there’s something to be said for the sense of anticipation, the subtle dance between two people as they try to figure out one another’s intentions. Steve resolves to just enjoy the ride and hope for the best. 

Even if the grin on Bucky’s face when he returns to the table does make it supremely difficult not to just lean across those few inches between them and kiss him.

* * *

 

Bucky insists on giving Steve a ride home because he is  _ not biking home in the dark four beers in. _

“Okay, mom,” Steve laughs. 

Bucky glares at the blond, which just makes him laugh harder, and Bucky maybe cracks a smile. He likes making Steve laugh.

They pull up to the complex where Steve’s condo is a few minutes later. “See?” Bucky says as the get out of the jeep. “Only took  us a few minutes, and I only live like two minutes away.” 

“Thanks for the ride,” Steve says as they pull his bike out of the trunk. “And thanks for coming out with me. Nice to make new friends in a new town.”

Bucky smiles because they’re  _ friends _ , and that makes him feel so much warmer than the two beers he had at the bar.

“Any time, pal,” Bucky grins. “Thanks for the beer.”

“I owed you one,” Steve chuckles, extending his hand.

Bucky reaches out to shake Steve’s hand, and it’s a little like a little bolt of lightning runs up his arm. The feeling grows when Steve pulls him in for a quick embrace and Bucky needs to remind himself to inhale and exhale because Steve is so big and warm, and for a moment Bucky thinks he knows what it’s like to feel completely safe.

Then Steve’s pulling away, smiling and walking back toward his building’s door.

“See ya Monday, Buck,” he calls, and all Bucky wants to do is sprint after him, but he keeps his feet firmly planted.

“See ya, Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re officially never allowed to leave student council,” Bucky says, pulling the door closed behind them. “It would have taken me at least three meetings to get a maybe out of him and you just waltzed in there and - shit, Rogers,” he shakes his head as he laughs.
> 
> “What can I say,” Steve shrugs. “I have a trustworthy face.”
> 
> “You sayin’ I don’t?” Bucky teases.
> 
> “No,” Steve grins mischievously and Bucky’s mouth goes a little dry as Steve moves toward him. It’s a little like a big cat stalking it’s prey, Bucky thinks. “You look like trouble.”
> 
> They’re standing way too close together right now, and Bucky is equal parts relieved and disappointed as the bell rings, signaling the end of first period. Bucky takes a few steps back, trying to collect himself before students start spilling into the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rating comes into play a little bit here, which I know y'all won't mind :) Enjoy!

“So, I heard you and Steve went out for drinks Friday night,” Natasha whispers as they sit through an excruciating assembly about saying no to drugs and alcohol on Monday morning. “My invite get lost in the mail?”

“We only went out because he riled the senior class officers up,” Bucky replies. “Wanted to buy me a beer to apologize. Nothin’ exciting, Nat.”

“Um, excuse me, but watching you try not to flirt with him probably would have been the highlight of my weekend,” Natasha smirks. A light elbow to the ribs does nothing to wipe the stupid grin from his friend’s face.

“Clint and I wanna do a movie night this Saturday,” she whispers. “You should invite him.”

“What, so you can judge me for a couple hours and then make fun of me forever?” Bucky snorts softly. “No thanks.”

“Come on, Barnes.”

Bucky sighs. “I’ll think about it, all right?”

* * *

He and Steve both have first period free, and they’re on their way to Coulson’s office to talk to him about this damn kissing booth. Before he really thinks about what he’s doing, Bucky’s babbling out an invite.

“So, Nat’s havin’ a movie night  at her place on Saturday. Nothin’ big, just pizza and beer. You wanna come? I mean, if you’re busy, that’s fine, I just figure you’re new in town and-”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Steve says. Then, “So you and Nat are good friends?” 

“Oh, yeah, we’ve known each other for ages,” Bucky smiles. “She’s great. She insisted that I invite you. As though I wasn’t planning on inviting the only other teacher in this dump brave enough to deal with the student council.”

Steve grins, “Good to know you’re not inviting me just because Natasha said so.”

“Why’s that?”Bucky can feel the smirk on his face, and feels a sliver of satisfaction because for once Steve is the one stumbling over his answer.

“Oh, I just,” Steve stammers out. “I just wouldn’t want to intrude, you know. If you didn’t want me to come.”

“Relax, Steve, I’m just messing with you,” Bucky grins as they reach Coulson’s office door. “Oh, and bring Sam if you want, he’s been known to come from time to time.”

* * *

Bucky’s almost glad Steve suggested the kissing booth because watching him interact with Phil Coulson is one of the funniest things he’s seen in a long time.

The older man’s basically spellbound as Steve outlines their proposal, and if Bucky didn’t know the man was married, he’d swear Coulson was experiencing love at first sight. In actuality, it’s probably something like awe, since Steve is certainly an impressive and charismatic presence.

“Of course, if the kissing booth’s a problem, we can tell the kids, but they seemed so excited, and it really could help us raise quite a bit of money,” Steve is radiating charm and smiling his best Golden Boy smile, and Bucky has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing because it really is cute. “And if you have any suggestions, we’d be more than happy to hear them, sir.”

Coulson’s still staring, so Bucky prompts him gently. “What do you think, Phil?”

“What?” Coulson starts. “Oh, yes. Yes, as long as all the proper precautions are taken that should be fine. Now, if you boys will excuse me, I’ve got a meeting in 10. Thanks for coming in and good luck.”

“You look like you’re in shock,” Steve whispers with a smile as they exit the office.

“You’re officially never allowed to leave student council,” Bucky says, pulling the door closed behind them. “It would have taken me at least three meetings to get a maybe out of him and you just waltzed in there and - shit, Rogers,” he shakes his head as he laughs. 

“What can I say,” Steve shrugs. “I have a trustworthy face.”

“You sayin’ I don’t?” Bucky teases.

“No,” Steve grins mischievously and Bucky’s mouth goes a little dry as Steve moves toward him. It’s a little like a big cat stalking it’s prey, Bucky thinks. “You look like trouble.”

They’re standing  _ way  _ too close together right now, and Bucky is equal parts relieved and disappointed as the bell rings, signaling the end of first period. Bucky takes a few steps back, trying to collect himself before students start spilling into the halls.

“I’ll, uh,” he stammers. “I’ll catch you later, Rogers. And thanks for talking to Coulson.”

“You’re welcome, Buck,” Steve winks and holy shit, this man is going to kill him.

He definitely doesn’t stumble over his own feet as he walks away. The floor’s just uneven.

* * *

“Bucky invited me to a movie night at Natasha’s on Saturday and you have to come with me,” Sam’s head snaps up as Steve enters his classroom before they head down to the cafeteria for lunch.

“Oh, hey, Steve,” Sam snarks. “I’m doing all right, thanks for asking. A movie night you say? You know, I think I have plans on Saturday night.”

“Sam,  _ please _ ,” Steve pleads, and he sees the man’s dark brown eyes soften.   


“Steve, you know I would, but my parents’ anniversary is this weekend. My sister will kill me if I bail on the party. You know she will.”

“God damn it,” Steve drops into one of the desks in front of Sam’s. “It’d be totally weird if I went anyway, wouldn’t it?”

“Why?” Sam asks. “He invited you. He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t want you to come. Besides, you need to branch out. I can’t be your only real friend in this town forever. You know I love you, man, but that’s just too much pressure.”

“You’re hilarious, Wilson,” Steve glares at the smirk on Sam’s face. “But you’re right. I should get to know more people.”

“Can’t wait to hear about this,” Sam says. “It’ll be a regular double date.”

“What?”

“Nat’s got a boyfriend,” Sam grins. “So, I guess you’ll be paired off with Bucky.”

“I am so fucked,” Steve groans, banging his head against the desk.

“Only if you wanna be, pal,” Sam teases. “I’m sure he wouldn’t be opposed to letting you take a turn topping once in a while.”

Steve pulls a pen from the pocket of his khakis and throws it at Sam’s face.

“What?” Sam laughs, batting it away with ease. “All of a sudden you’re shy about it?”

“Sometimes, I really hate you,” Steve sighs.

“Oh, please,” Sam replies. “I’m a delight and you know it.”

* * *

Bucky and Steve meet with the seniors on Friday to let them know Coulson has approved their carnival, kissing booth and all, and to discuss the procedures and plans for the event. Steve has to cut out a little early to run some errands, and they bid him adieu, Bucky assuring him that they’re nearly done for the afternoon and he can handle the remainder of the meeting.

“All right, I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Steve says, and Bucky has to stop himself from groaning out loud because the rest of this meeting is now going to be approximately a hundred times harder to get through.

“What’s tomorrow?” Mary Jane asks with a sly smile.

“We’re having a movie night with friends,” Buck says. “Bye, Steve, I’ll see ya.”

Steve mouths a quick ‘I’m so sorry,’ and darts from the room.

“So you guys are hanging out now?” Mary Jane asks. “Is this like a date?”

“Oh my god, MJ,” Bucky groans. “Not that it’s any of your business, but no. Mr. Rogers and I are friends.”

“Just friends?” Gwen intones sweetly.

“I swear to god kid,” Bucky chuckles. “If you want me to write you that letter of recommendation to Yale when the time comes you better tone it down.”

“Sorry, Mr. Barnes,” Gwen looks sheepish, and Bucky feels bad for joking around about her college applications.

“Look, you know no matter what you’ll get a good recommendation from me,” Bucky says. “That goes for all of you. But just try not to be so goddamn obvious, all right? Rogers is the only reason that kissing booth you’re all so excited about is happening. I’ve never seen anybody get Coulson to agree to something so quickly. So if you want him to stick around, cool it a bit.”

They all nod solemnly, but he can tell they’re all trying not to smile.

“All right, get out of here,” Bucky sighs. “Go enjoy your youth or whatever.”

“Thanks, Mr. Barnes!” Gwen calls back as the four of them exit his classroom. “Have a nice movie night.”

“Little shits,” Bucky mumbles, but there’s a smile on his face as he packs up to head home.

* * *

Bucky’s lounging on his couch in sweatpants, judging the idiots on _House Hunters_ who think they’re getting a four-bedroom house with a pool and two-car garage on their shoestring budget when he gets a text from an unknown number.

**_Hey, it’s Steve. Sam gave me your number, hope that’s ok?_ **

Bucky could kiss Sam because he’d wanted to ask Steve for his number all week, but had totally chickened out every time. He adds the contact to his phone and then types out a quick response.

**_B: Totally fine, what’s up?_ **

Steve must be having a night in too because he responds immediately.

**_S: Well, it occurred to me that I completely to forgot to ask where Nat lives, and I thought maybe we could go over together? I have this thing about going into new places by myself._ **

Bucky smiles. 

**_B: Never pegged you for the socially anxious type, but we can absolutely head over together._ **

**_S: Thanks :) Whatcha up to?_ **

**_B: Judging this ridiculous couple on House Hunters. You?_ **

Bucky’s heart beats a little faster when his phone starts buzzing with a call from Steve.

“Hey, Rogers,” he answers, praying his voice doesn’t give anything away.

“Can you believe these people?” Steve practically shouts over the phone. “What kind of fantasy land are they living in? That must-list?  _ With that budget? _ ”

They talk for a couple hours, making fun of couple after couple until the marathon ends at 11, and Bucky falls asleep with a smile on his face at the prospect of seeing Steve tomorrow.

* * *

Bucky wakes in the middle of the night achingly hard, reeling from an  _ incredibly  _ erotic dream featuring one Steve Rogers. The clock reads 3:21 and he groans because it’s not like he can just get up and start his day.

He tries to will the hard-on away, but it’s persistent, and he knows he’s not going to be able to fall asleep without taking care of it. He slides a hand slowly down his stomach, inhaling sharply when his fingers circle his length.

He calls up the image from the dream, since that was clearly doing it for him. He pictures Steve lying on his back, legs hooked around Bucky, heels digging into his back as Bucky thrusts into him. Steve’s body is glistening with sweat, his skin flushed pink as Bucky sucks a bruise into his neck, marking him.

“Steve,” he breathes as his hand picks up speed, wrist twisting just so. He imagines the sounds Steve would make, the pleas that would fall from those beautiful lips, swollen and bruised from kissing, and Bucky’s back arches, a soft cry escaping him.

Bucky’s body is thrumming with arousal and he’s keening low in his throat when he comes a few minutes later, imagining Steve screaming out his name.

Bucky comes down from the orgasm slowly, body trembling with the aftershocks. He grabs the box of tissues on his bedside table and cleans himself up. As he turns to his side with a content sigh, he thinks about exactly how fucked he really is when it comes to Steven Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You must be Steve,” a man a few inches taller than Natasha greets him as he and Bucky enter the house, reaching out to shake his hand. “I’m Clint. I’ve heard a lot about you from these two.”
> 
> “Really?” Steve smiles, throwing a sidelong glance at Bucky as they walk into the living room, and the smell of the pizzas stacked on the coffee table. “All good things, I hope?”
> 
> “Oh, yeah,” Clint grins. “You’re a very popular topic of conversation in our home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter for today, but who knows? Hope you like!

Steve texts Bucky early Saturday afternoon asking what time movie night starts. Bucky lets him know that they’re welcome any time after seven, and definitely _does not_ think about his little solo performance to thoughts of Steve’s too-blue eyes and perfect mouth.

**_S: Great! Since you drove me home after the bar last week, I was thinking I could be your designated this time around?_ **

Bucky agrees to that plan, and Steve says he’ll swing by around 6:40. It’s 6:39 when Bucky gets a text from Steve letting him know he’s out front.

Bucky doesn’t think anyone could blame him for needing a moment to catch his breath as soon as he walks out of his building to see Steve leaning back against a motorcycle looking like something out of a movie about juvenile delinquents in the 1950s. He’s wearing dark wash jeans and a navy t-shirt, and Bucky wonders if anyone’s told Steve that they make shirts in sizes other than small because good _lord_.

_Shit. How the fuck am I supposed to get through this night?_

Steve notices him and waves, smile bright as the late evening sunshine. “Hey, Buck.”

Bucky walks up to the bike, eyes wide, and Steve finally seems to catch on to his surprise.

“Oh, shit,” Steve says. “Oh, I didn’t tell you about the bike, I’m sorry. We can drive your car over if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“No, no, it’s fine, Steve,” Bucky laughs, and his voice sounds too breathy, but whatever. “I’m just surprised is all. I love motorcycles. I used to have one.”

“Used to?” Steve asks, and Bucky holds up his left arm.

“Accident,” he explains. “I was nineteen when it happened, and it was bad. Lost a lot of mobility in this arm and the scarring was terrible. Hence the tattoos.”

Steve looks absolutely horrified. “Buck, really, we can just take your car. I don’t want-”

“Steve,” Bucky smiles. “I swear to god it’s fine. How were you supposed to know that? And I’m fine on bikes, I swear. I only got rid of mine to save my mom some worrying and because it was a little too tough to control one myself after the accident.”

“You sure?” Steve questions, blue eyes full of concern and apprehension.

“I’m sure,” Bucky says. “I trust you.”

It’s clearly the right thing to say because Steve relaxes and smiles, picking up the spare helmet clipped to the seat.

“Here,” he hands it to Bucky who secures it quickly, watching Steve slide gracefully onto the bike and secure his own helmet. “Hop on.”

Bucky takes his seat behind Steve, hands positioning to grasp the seat itself when Steve says, “You can just hold onto me if it’s easier. I don’t mind.”

Bucky pauses, “You sure?”

Steve turns, grinning, and Bucky’s breath catches in his throat because Steve on this bike is probably the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. “I’m sure.”

Steve pushes off the curb and Bucky’s hands fly, wrapping around him so that he doesn’t fall off.

“You’re a punk, Rogers,” he shouts over the low roar of the motor, and smiles as he feels Steve shake with laughter. Then they’re off, and if Bucky’s grasping Steve tighter than is necessary, Steve’s not complaining about it.

 

* * *

 

There are few things Steve loves more than the rumble of his bike’s engine beneath him and the wind in his face, but Bucky’s arms wrapped around him are definitely up there. The brunet’s solid weight behind him is comforting and intoxicating all at once, and Steve’s a little bit sad when they pull into Natasha’s driveway about 15 minutes later.

“Did I hear a motorcycle out there,” Natasha says as she opens her front door, a smirk coloring her delicate features with amusement. “Barnes, your mother’s going to kill you.”

“Not mine,” Bucky grins and Natasha’s eyebrows shoot toward her hairline. She looks at Steve, then at the motorcycle in her driveway, slightly dumbfounded.

“Are you telling me that’s _yours_ , Golden Boy?” Natasha’s tone is disbelieving. Steve nods, smiling like the overgrown child he knows he is.

“The pizza’s gonna get cold, guys,” A deep voice calls from inside the house, and Natasha waves them in.

“You must be Steve,” a man a few inches taller than Natasha greets him as he and Bucky enter the house, reaching out to shake his hand. “I’m Clint. I’ve heard a lot about you from these two.”

“Really?” Steve smiles, throwing a sidelong glance at Bucky as they walk into the living room, and the smell of the pizzas stacked on the coffee table. “All good things, I hope?”

“Oh, yeah,” Clint grins. “You’re a _very_ popular topic of conversation in our home.”

“Pizza, Steve?” Bucky interrupts, holding out a paper plate with a slice, glaring at Clint.

“Sure,” Steve replies, wondering about the turns these conversations about him take. “Thanks, Buck.”

“Bucky,” Natasha calls from the kitchen. “Little help with the beer, please?”

“Clint, do me a favor and don’t scare off my new friend while I help your girlfriend,” Bucky deadpans as he leaves the room.

 

* * *

 

“He brought you here on a _motorcycle_?” Natasha whispers, and her excitement is evident. “God, it’s like you made him in a computer or something.”

“He also loves _House Hunters_ ,” Bucky mumbles.

“And how do you know that?”

“I mean, he might have texted me about driving over together and then asked what I was doing. I might have mentioned I was watching _House Hunters_ and it’s possible that he called me and we watched it over the phone together. As friends do.”

Natasha’s grin could best be described as cat-ate-the-canary and Buck can’t help but laugh.

“What?” He chuckles.

“You have it so bad, Barnes,” Natasha giggles. “Tonight’s gonna be so much fun for me.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s surprised at how easy this is. They’re all just sitting around the coffee table in Nat and Clint’s living room, eating pizza, drinking beer and laughing. He can’t remember the last time his face actually _hurt_ from laughing.

Clint’s still trying to catch his breath as he says, “All right, movie time. I need to breathe for a while. Steve, you don’t know this but we do this, like, twice a month and rotate genres. I hope you don’t hate horror movies.”

“I mean, we can make an exception-” Bucky begins, but Steve cuts in.

“It’s fine,” Steve says. “I mean, I can’t promise I won’t scream or anything, but I’ll be all right. What movie did you have in mind?”

“Well, our choices for tonight are _The Exorcist_ , _Saw_ or _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ ,” Clint grins wickedly, holding up the DVDs.

“Oh, well,” Steve stammers because he was hoping for something kind of tame like _Rosemary’s Baby_ or sort of funny like _Scream_. “Whatever you guys wanna put on is fine.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky feels bad because clearly _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ is a bit much for Steve. It’s clear because the 6’2” Adonis is currently curled into a little ball to Bucky’s right, gripping Bucky’s arm like his life depends on it.

Bucky feels bad, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the firmness of Steve’s grasp. It’s powerful, and Bucky wonders what it’d feel like to have Steve gripping his shoulders as Bucky slowly slides into him. Or what it’d be like to have Steve pin him down with those strong hands and fuck him into the mattress.

 _Jesus, Barnes,_ Bucky chastises himself. _Now is not the time or the place._

Natasha steals glances at the two of them all evening, clearly pleased with the situation. She can’t hide her smile as Steve buries his face into Bucky’s shoulder when Leatherface goes to town on the final girl’s brother with the titular chainsaw.

“You okay?” Bucky whispers and Steve glances up.

“Yeah, sorry, I,” Steve flinches slightly. “Didn’t mean to, like, practically cuddle you over here.”

Bucky huffs out a soft laugh, “Steve, it’s fine. You can tuck your  head into my shoulder if you need to, I don’t mind. You should have just said these were too scary.”

“Will you two lovebirds keep it down?” Clint snarks.

“Shut up, Barton,” Bucky replies as Clint tosses popcorn at the two of them. “Here,” Bucky whispers, turning his attention back to Steve. “Just take my hand and squeeze as hard as you need, all right?”

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve whispers, and the small smile on his face is so genuine Bucky thinks his heart might burst. “You’re a good friend.”

Despite the horror on the screen, Bucky can’t keep the smile off his face for the rest of the movie.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Steve says once he and Bucky are out the door and walking over to his bike. “That was fun.”

Bucky laughs out loud, and Steve doesn’t think he’s ever looked so handsome. Bucky’s light and carefree in this moment in a way Steve hasn’t seen him before, and he hopes he gets to see this side of the brunet more often.

“Honestly, I forgot it was our horror night or I would have talked to them beforehand,” Bucky’s smile is warm and apologetic. “I know it’s not for everyone.”

“I’d say you owe me a Disney night,” Steve chuckles. “But you did put up with me kind of mauling you for half the night.”

“Well, I don’t think Clint’ll go for that, but I’d be happy to watch Disney movies with you anytime, Steve,” Bucky says.

“Really?” Steve asks. “Wouldn’t have figured you for a fan of kids’ movies after that.”

“Well, Rogers, I happen to be a complex and fascinating individual,” Bucky grins, and Steve can’t help but giggle at that.

“Get on the bike, weirdo.”

 

* * *

 

Steve receives a text just as he’s crawling into bed, and smiles at the increasingly familiar name.

**_B: Thanks for coming tonight, Steve. It was a lot of fun, and I hope we didn’t scare you off._ **

**_S: Thanks for inviting me! And ‘fraid not. You’re stuck with me for the time being, pal._ **

**_B: Good :) Night, Steve._ **

**_S: Night, Buck._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have such precious plans for the next chapter, just you wait. Thank you for reading, and a special thanks to those who have been nice enough to leave kudos and comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months leading up to the winter carnival fly by in a flurry of activity. In spite of that, Bucky and Steve make time to hang out once a week- Disney Day.
> 
> Watching a Disney movie every Sunday becomes a ritual for the two of them. Bucky makes his way to Steve’s condo each week around noon and the two of them watch a film and then take care of their lesson plans while watching something mindless on TV. But the Disney movies are the highlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so, I wrote what I thought was going to be Chapter 6 then read it in context and everything felt way too rushed. So this is a fluffy, time-is-passing filler chapter, but I think it's pretty sweet. The stuff I was super excited about won't happen until Chapter 8 now, and it's be a little bit different than I imagined. But hey, stories do that sometimes. Chapter 7 will definitely be up as well, since that's also done and I think you guys are really going to like that one! Happy reading!

The months leading up to the winter carnival fly by in a flurry of activity. In spite of that, Bucky and Steve make time to hang out once a week- Disney Day.

Watching a Disney movie every Sunday becomes a ritual for the two of them. Bucky makes his way to Steve’s condo each week around noon and the two of them watch a film and then take care of their lesson plans while watching something mindless on TV. But the Disney movies are the highlight.

The first film they watch is, at Steve’s insistence, the first Disney animated feature, despite Bucky’s protests. Apparently the guy’s a sucker for the golden oldies and what most people refer to as Disney’s second golden age, while Bucky prefers the newer films, many of which he feels are vastly underrated.

“ _Snow White_ is so boring, Steve,” Bucky groans as the blond pops in the DVD. “Seriously, I cannot believe you’re making me watch this. And if you think we’re watching these movies in chronological order, you have another think coming, punk. It’ll take us forever to get to any of the movies I like.”

Steve laughs, “Buck, we don’t have to watch them in order, but it feels appropriate to watch the first film first. You can pick next week.”

Bucky’s choice the following Sunday is _The_ _Emperor’s New Groove_ , which Steve rolls his eyes at.

“When’s the last time you saw this, Rogers?” Bucky grins. “You saw it what, once or twice as a kid probably, am I right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Trust me, it’s better as an adult.”

Steve tries in vain to contain his laughter, but by the end of the movie, he’s admitting defeat.

 

* * *

 

The movies teach them about each other’s pressure points, where the chinks in their armor are, so to speak.

Steve who lost his father when he was only eight bawls over Mufasa’s death in _The Lion King_ and the scene in _Dumbo_ where the title character and his mother are separated.

Bucky can’t keep it together during _Finding Nemo_ because Dory reminds him of his paternal grandfather who had Alzheimer’s, and Steve hands him a tissue as silent tears stream down his face during her “When I look at you, I’m home” speech toward the end of the film.

They decide to just skip over _The Fox and The Hound_ because it’s too much for either of them to handle.

There are lighter moments too, though, like when Steve begins singing along with “A Whole New World,” while they’re watching _Aladdin_ and bursts into a gale of laughter when Bucky chimes in with a ridiculous falsetto during Jasmine’s part. Steve clutching his sides, red in the face and gasping for breath as tears sprout from his eyes is one of the best things Bucky’s ever seen, he thinks.

 

* * *

 

About a month in, Bucky decides the next two films should be their respective favorites.

Steve agonizes over his decision because he “can’t pick just one, Buck, that’d be like choosing a favorite child,” but he ends up settling on _Beauty and the Beast._

“You really are a sap, Rogers,” Bucky laughs, watching Steve’s eyes light up as Belle and the Beast begin to dance.

“Shut up, Bucky,” Steve doesn’t look away from the TV as he throws popcorn at his friend.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s choice is _Meet the Robinsons_ , which surprises Steve.

“I’ve never even seen this one,” he says, and Bucky grins.

“Get your tissues, bud,” Bucky tells him. “This one’s great, but it’s a bit of a tearjerker.”

Steve ends up using a whole box of tissues.

“A bit of a tearjerker,” he grumbles as he half-heartedly tosses the empty box at Bucky.

 

* * *

 

They only watch one movie per Sunday because, as Bucky explains, there’s no sense in rushing through them. He likes that there are so many Disney and Pixar films, ensuring that there will be many of these Sundays to come.

Once each film is over they switch over to HGTV or Food Network and make fun of the couples on _House Hunters_ or Guy Fieri on _Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives._ Bucky gets to find out that despite his whole nicest-guy-alive thing, Steve can really turn up the sass when he feels so inclined, and Bucky finds himself heaving with laughter whenever the blond impersonates Guy.

Once Steve realizes the effect this has on Bucky, he exploits it, muttering things about “Flavor Town,” as they pass each other in the hall at school. Bucky gets a lot of funny looks from the kids when he bursts into giggles, but he really, _really_ doesn’t care.

 

* * *

 

The weeks pass, and the two men fall into an easy rhythm with each other. Steve thinks every week about how lucky he is that Sam mentioned the job opening at the high school. He loves the job, the kids and his new friends. But more than anything, he loves these quiet Sundays spent on his couch with this reserved yet soulful man who is slowly but surely stealing his heart.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, MJ, I don’t recall you asking me if I’d be willing to work the booth,” Bucky teases. “Mr. Rogers, what about you? Did you get a polite request from any of these fine young adults?”
> 
> “I don’t believe I did, Mr. Barnes,” Steve says, grinning at Bucky.
> 
> “Oh, come on,” Peter bursts out. “You’re our advisors, you have to help us.”
> 
> “They’re just teasing us, Peter,” Mary Jane scoffs, then looks a little nervous, twirling a strand of fiery hair around her finger. “Aren’t you?”
> 
> Bucky rolls his eyes. “I can only speak for myself, MJ, but of course I’ll do the kissing booth. As long as you buy me a box of Airborne for my trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one as much as I think you will!

It’s early November when Steve and Bucky gather the senior class officers to discuss the particulars of the kissing booth.

“Well, obviously we’ll take care of the students,” Harry says with a decisive nod. “But do you think you can help us convince two of the women teachers on staff to participate?”

“You already have two men for the teacher’s booth?” Bucky asks, surprised. “Who?”

“What do you mean who?” Mary Jane smiles. “You two, obviously,” she gestures toward Bucky and Steve.

“You know, MJ, I don’t recall you asking me if I’d be willing to work the booth,” Bucky teases. “Mr. Rogers, what about you? Did you get a polite request from any of these fine young adults?”

“I don’t believe I did, Mr. Barnes,” Steve says, grinning at Bucky.

“Oh, come on,” Peter bursts out. “You’re our advisors, you _have_ to help us.”

“They’re just teasing us, Peter,” Mary Jane scoffs, then looks a little nervous, twirling a strand of fiery hair around her finger. “Aren’t you?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I can only speak for myself, MJ, but of course I’ll do the kissing booth. As long as you buy me a box of Airborne for my trouble.”

“And you guys can count me in too,” Steve chuckles, which honestly sort of surprises Bucky. He waits until the kids have gone home before he talks to his friend.

“Steve, you sure you’re all right with the kissing booth?” Bucky asks. “You’re gonna end up kissing mostly women, I’d imagine. Might be kind of weird.”

Steve snorts a laugh. “Buck, I’ll be fine,” he smiles. “Yeah, it’ll be a little weird, but I kissed a respectable number of girls before I came out in college. It’s not like I have to sleep with them, and I think my skills are enough to get me through a couple of hours.”

“Pretty confident in your abilities there, huh, pal?” Bucky smirks.

“Absolutely,” Steve says, leveling a gaze at Bucky that makes the brunet’s knees go a little weak.

“Hope you can keep up, Barnes,” the art teacher croons, moving toward Bucky, and the only word Bucky can think of to describe the other man’s gait is sensuous. Bucky’s synapses seem to be having a little trouble firing at this display, but his body is thrumming like a livewire, completely attuned to Steve’s presence in this moment.

“That a challenge, Rogers?” Bucky quips, his voice sounding steadier and more sure than he’d expected. He sounds like he’s in control even though his head’s swimming and arousal is pooling low in his gut. He wants Steve to close the space between them, wants to know what the other man will do when he reaches him. Wants, _wants,_ **_wants._ **

So, he’s more than a little disappointed when Natasha  pops up in his doorway before he gets a chance to find out.

“Oh, good, you guys are still here,” She smiles, completely oblivious (or pretending to be) to Bucky’s glare. “You’re coming to the bar with me and Clint tonight. Let’s go.”

Steve follows her out the door, but looks back at Bucky before he steps out. Bucky doesn’t miss the heat in the other man’s gaze.

“It’s _absolutely_ a challenge, pal,” Steve whispers, a wicked grin on his face.

Well, _fuck_.

 

* * *

 

“Remember last year when you were stranded in Boston during a snowstorm and you needed me to come and get you because you had to be home for Clint’s surprise birthday party?” Bucky asks Natasha as the four of them sit at a small table at the bar in Bucky and Steve’s neighborhood.

“You did what?” Clint barks out a laugh, his smile lighting up his features. “You guys did that for me? Tasha, I thought you said you managed to catch a bus that hadn’t been canceled? That’s so _sweet_.”

Natasha glares at Bucky over her gin and tonic. “You’re about to call in that favor I promised, aren’t you?” She asks. “And from the look on your face, I’m gonna hate it, so let’s just get this over with.”

“I need you to work the kissing booth for the adults at the winter carnival,” Bucky says, and grins as the redhead’s gaze hardens. “And I need you to find another woman who works at the school who’d be willing to work it when you get your break.”

“God damn it Barnes,” Natasha grits out. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do.”

Bucky sees the vaguely displeased look on Clint’s face, but the man knows better than to argue with his girlfriend over something as silly as this. It’s why the two have been together as long as they have.

“You’re the best, Nat,” Steve says, and her gaze softens because it’s basically impossible for anyone to be mad at Steve. Bucky does envy the man that.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Rogers,” Natasha smirks, then turns her gaze back to Bucky. “Clear ledger after this?”

“Of course,” Bucky grins and winks. Natasha throws a wadded up napkin at him and hits him square between the eyes.

“Nice shot,” Steve laughs, high-fiving Natasha. Bucky shakes his head as his three friends giggle like a couple of little kids and marvels over his good fortune.

 

* * *

 

The winter carnival is scheduled for the second Saturday in December, about a week before the Snow Ball, the schoolwide winter formal. The school is abuzz with students preparing for the carnival and the dance, and it’s the kind of frantic activity that’s usually reserved for finals week.

Steve does his best to help where he can. He and Natasha manage to convince Wanda Maximoff, who teaches Chemistry, to help work the teacher’s kissing booth. There will be a male and a female teacher each shift, and those not occupied by the booth, will be keeping an eye on things and making sure everything stays family-friendly. A reluctant Sam is also persuaded to help keep an eye on things. Mary Jane and Gwen have managed to recruit two boys and two girls, all seniors, to work the student booth since they’ll need to be able to move around and keep tabs throughout the afternoon.

“Don’t worry,” Mary Jane tells Steve the day before the carnival with a sly smile. “We’ll be sure to stop by the booth to see you and Mr. Barnes in action.”

He decides responding to that comment will just add fuel to that fire, so he leaves it be.

Besides, he’s kind of wondering how this whole kissing booth thing will turn out too.

 

* * *

 

The day of the carnival dawns clear and cold, not a cloud in the sky. The light dusting of snow they got the evening before gleams white and untouched, but Bucky figures it’ll probably melt by two o’clock or so, since the temperature’s supposed to hit 50 degrees today. They really couldn’t have asked for a nicer December day.

He arrives on school grounds promptly at 10 a.m. and is surprised to see Steve already present, helping set up tables for carnival games. Most of the kids need to pair off to lift the tables, but Steve can easily lift one on his own. Bucky’d be lying if he said this display of strength didn’t do something for him.

The blond spots him as he sets a table down, smiles and waves. “Hey Buck,” he says, his voice a little breathless from the exertion, and god, he looks good like this. He’s in jeans a hoodie, his jacket discarded in the flurry of physical activity. In the casual clothes, cheeks flushed from the cold and the exercise, Steve looks younger than his 30 years and Bucky’s breath catches a little in his throat because it’s not fair for this man to have such an effect on him.

“Hey, Rogers,” Bucky smiles. “Need a hand there?”

“Sure,” Steve grins, and the two of them set to work getting the games area set up. Mary Jane bounds up to them as they’re finishing up the last table.

“What are you doing over here?” she’s bubbling with excitement and nerves, and Bucky feels a pang of compassion because he can still remember the do-or-die feeling of being a teenager who’s taken on more responsibility than they were quite prepared for. “We need you over at the kissing booth! You have to help us set it up!”

“MJ, relax,” Steve soothes her, and Bucky marvels at the way the tension starts to melt from the girl’s body. Steve just has that effect. “It’s only 11. Carnival doesn’t start until 2. We have plenty of time.”

“I know, I just,” she sighs. “I want it to go well. I don’t want to let the seniors down.”

“You won’t” Steve tells her. “Everything’s going to be great. Right, Buck?”

“Right,” Bucky replies, grinning at Mary Jane. “Everything’s going to be great.”

The three of them head over to the area designated for the kissing booth, and Mary Jane tugs a little on Bucky’s sleeve. He slows, leaning down a little to catch her whisper.

“Buck?” She smirks.

Bucky barks out a laugh. “What’d ya think, he’d still refer to me as Mr. Barnes after school hours? I swear to god kid, you’re impossible.”

“And you’re stubborn,” she snips. “You should ask him out. He _likes you._ ”

“I’d like to take this opportunity to remind you that I am your teacher and you are my student, MJ,” Bucky smiles, but his eyes make it clear he’s being serious. “I’d thank you to keep your opinions on my love life or lack thereof to yourself.

“Yes, Mr. Barnes,” she sing-songs, resigned, and they continue on to the booth area.

 

* * *

 

They’re three hours into the carnival, and Bucky and Natasha are just finishing their second shift at the booth. Bucky’s glad he brought a tube of lip balm for each of them and each of the students because between the chill in the air and the near-constant kissing, their lips might have fallen off. Bucky’d anticipated their booths would be fairly popular, but the number of people they’ve drawn, _particularly the teachers booth_ , has been astonishing.

“Well, we did get a bunch of attractive young teachers,” Steve grins at Bucky’s observation as he and Wanda take over. “Can’t blame anybody for wanting to kiss the four of us.”

Mary Jane and Gwen are making their rounds, and they hear this as they’re passing by. Mary Jane’s smile is calculating, and Bucky’s sure he’s going to need to reiterate his earlier points another hundred times before they stick.

He’s not surprised when she calls out, “Have you donated your money and gotten a kiss yet, Mr. Barnes.”

“MJ, is all of my free time not enough for you?” he shouts back, trying to keep his tone light. “I gotta give you my money too?”

“Well, a kiss from Mr. Rogers is certainly worth a dollar, don’t you think?” Gwen calls, and Jesus _Christ_ people are staring now.

“Excuse me for a minute, won’t you?” he says to other teachers, and strides off toward his students, who look like a couple of deer in headlights now.

“Gwen,” Bucky’s voice is controlled, but tight. “I told MJ the same thing earlier, and this applies to her too because she clearly didn’t hear me. Kindly butt out of my personal life. I can deal with it in student council meetings because it’s just us, but this is not the time or the place. You keep it up and I’ll give you both a week in detention for insubordinate behavior. I don’t want to, but I will.”

The two of them look absolutely miserable, and he softens despite his frustration.

“Look,” he sighs. “It’s actually _really_ nice that you and the rest of student council care so deeply about your faculty advisor that you routinely try to fix him up. Not many teachers can claim that kind of loyalty. But I am a _grown adult_ , you guys. I can handle it. Just, try and tone it down, all right?”

“Yes, Mr. Barnes,” they chorus, and for once he thinks the might actually kind of mean it.

He strides back to the booth, and notes the concern on Steve’s face.

“Everything all right?” Steve asks.

Bucky smiles,  “You know, I think so.”

 

* * *

 

It was nice when Steve biked over to the school this morning, if a little chilly, but by the time they’re finished deconstructing everything and cleaning up, the sun’s long gone from the sky and the air is frigid.

He’s unlocking his bike when he feels a presence to his left, and isn’t surprised to see Bucky there when he turns.

“Rogers,” Bucky sounds exasperated. “Are you serious?”

Steve can’t help but grin; he gets a kick out of mom-Bucky. “What? It was warmer this morning.”

“We are probably swimming with germs from kissing all those strangers today, and you’re gonna ride that thing home? In this cold? No.” Bucky’s shaking his head. “Wait here. I’m giving you a ride home, you moron.”

The ride back is quiet, and Steve can practically see the gears in Bucky’s mind churning. So, he speaks up when they pull up outside his condo.

“I didn’t realize the kids' schemes were getting to you so much,” he says quietly, observing Bucky from the corner of his eye. “Or that the idea of kissing me was _that_ bad.”

 _That_ gets a reaction.

“Steve, that’s  not it,” Bucky pauses, inhaling sharply. “I only talked to them because that carnival wasn’t the time or the place for them to get fresh. It’s one thing when it’s just us and the rest of student council, but there were other students, parents, little kids. I couldn’t just let it go without saying anything,” his voice gets louder and more emphatic with every word, and Steve’s a little mesmerized by the intensity of it. “Besides, it’s none of their business. And what the hell would make them think that I’d want our first kiss to be in front of a crowd of strangers is beyond me, and-” Bucky’s mouth snaps shut, and he’s silent.

“So just to be clear,” Steve says, and he’s surprised at how even his voice is because this is the most he’s ever gotten from Bucky in the way of encouragement since they’ve started this strange dance and his heart is beating a mile a minute. “You _do_ want to kiss me.”

 

* * *

 

“Besides, it’s none of their business. And what the hell would make them think that I’d want our first kiss to be in front of a crowd of strangers is beyond me, and-” Bucky immediately shuts the hell up because _he did not mean to say that, shit, oh fuck._

“So just to be clear,” Steve says, “You _do_ want to kiss me.”

Bucky stares resolutely at his hands on the steering wheel.

“Buck,” Steve says, and Bucky can’t ignore the plaintive note in the other man’s voice. “Please look at me.”

Bucky slowly turns to his right, and the way Steve is looking at him right now sends his heart rate through the roof, and he’s sure Steve can hear his heartbeat because it is _so loud._

“Do you want to kiss me, Buck?” Steve breathes, leaning closer, and Bucky can’t move.

“I-” Bucky can’t find his voice.

“Do you?” Steve asks softly, and his nose is bumping into Bucky’s, lips ghosting so close Bucky can almost taste them. “Because you can. If you want to.”

“I want to,” Bucky sighs, and it’s like a weight has been lifted from his chest because he’s suddenly dizzy with how light he feels.

“So do it,” Steve whispers, and then Bucky’s surging forward, hands cupping Steve’s face, lips moving tentatively as he commits the terrain of Steve’s perfect mouth to memory.

Steve pulls back, a dazed look on his face, but he’s smiling and it make every fiber of Bucky’s being sing with joy.

“About fucking time, Barnes,” Steve smirks, and then leans back in to capture Bucky’s lips with a happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I rework some things, which might not happen until tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s standing in the gym waiting for the final bell and lost in thought when Steve’s voice snaps him back to reality.
> 
> “So, I guess MJ and Gwen came to talk to you about teaching this swing dancing class too,” Steve laughs. “Shoulda figured you’d be their first choice.”
> 
> “Wait,” Bucky pauses. “Are _you_ my partner?”
> 
> “Yup,” Steve grins.
> 
> “I’m going to kill them,” Bucky says, tone completely matter-of-fact.
> 
> “What?” Steve waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “You don’t want a spot on my dance card, Barnes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this weekend's Memorial Day weekend in the U.S., meaning I have no idea if I'll have much time to myself since I'm going away with my family. So, I figured I oughta let you know how this one ends. There are two more chapters after this one (I wonder if 10 chapters is gonna be like a thing for me?). Hope you enjoy!

It takes every ounce of Bucky’s strength to decline when Steve invites him up for a nightcap.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Bucky smiles shyly. “I just don’t trust myself right this minute not to rush into bed, you know? I’ve done that before, and-”

Steve silences him with a quick kiss.

“I understand,” Steve replies when he pulls back. “I’ll still see you tomorrow for Disney Day?”

“I’ll be here.”

 

* * *

 

The spend Sunday curled up on Steve’s couch and Bucky revels in the feel of the blond’s arm around him as the _The Little Mermaid_ plays out on the screen. They steal lazy kisses throughout the film, and the way Steve smiles at Bucky whenever they catch each other’s eye is enough to send a frisson of arousal thrumming through his body. Bucky wants to take this slow, wants it to be good because _Steve’s good_ , and he deserves everything. Bucky doesn’t want to fuck this up, but Steve’s making it awfully difficult to keep control.

 

* * *

 

Their kisses grow steadily more heated throughout the afternoon, and by their third episode of _Love It Or List It_ , Steve’s hovering above Bucky, grinding his hips downward, mapping the inside of the brunet’s mouth with his tongue. Every soft gasp and quiet moan coming from Bucky urges Steve onward, and before he knows it, he’s sliding Bucky’s shirt over his head.

“Steve,” Bucky’s panting a little and his eyes are hooded as he looks up. “We should probably cool down.”

“You really want me to stop?” Steve grins as he mouths kisses down the column of Bucky’s throat. “Just say so, and I will.” Steve bites down gently where Bucky’s neck meets his shoulder, and the brunet’s hips buck and he gasps.

“I-”  Bucky gasps out. “ _Steve!_ _”_ he cries as the blond bites down harder.

“Let me take care of you,” Steve whispers, then soothes the area with his tongue. “I won’t go too far. I’ll stop if it gets to be too much for you. Just let me take care of you.”

Steve mentally rejoices as Bucky nods and pulls him back up for a quick kiss. Bucky’s hair has gotten long since the start of the school year, and Steve frees it from the elastic Bucky pulled it back with, running his hands gently through the soft hair.

“You’re so sexy, Buck,” Steve breathes as he slinks down Bucky’s body, trailing kisses in his wake. “Wanna kiss you everywhere.”

“ _Please_ ,” Bucky’s beginning to writhe beneath him now and Steve can feel the erection straining beneath the other man’s jeans.

Steve revels in the tremble of Bucky’s body as he kisses along Bucky’s chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around a nipple and bite down gently. He begins to unbutton Bucky’s jeans, sliding the slipper down slowly, giving Bucky plenty of time if he wants this to stop.

Bucky just watches Steve with half-lidded eyes, chest heaving, eyes dark with lust.

Steve pulls the jeans down and Bucky’s boxer briefs come with them.

“God, you’re perfect,” Steve breathes. “Knew you would be. Can I?”

Bucky’s eyes widen when he realizes what Steve’s about to do, and he manages to choke out a hoarse, “ _Yes_.”

Steve swallows Bucky down, taking him as far as he can go immediately, and delights in Bucky’s groan.

“ _Shit,_ ” Bucky breathes as Steve bobs slowly up and down, tongue working the shaft thoroughly. Steve grows harder with every gasp, every breathy moan, every sigh of his name from Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s skin is glowing with a thin sheen of sweat and Steve can tell from the erratic movement of his hips that the other man is approaching orgasm.

“Steve,” Bucky moans above him. “So close.”

Steve begins to bob faster, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder. He’s rewarded with a low moan and Bucky’s hands twist in Steve’s short blond hair, pulling gently. Steve moans around Bucky, and the brunet’s hips jerk.

“Steve,” he cries out, “Gonna, gonna, oh _fuck._ ” Bucky orgasms, hips bucking, and Steve swallows down every drop, committing the taste to memory.

“Holy shit,” Bucky gasps out. “You are _way_ too good at that. C’mere.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky watches Steve pulls himself up, and kisses the other man as soon as he can. He shivers at his own taste on Steve’s lips and grips Steve’s hips as he positions the blond so that he can begin to undo the other man’s jeans.

“Buck, you don’t have to,” Steve says, but his pupils are blown wide, and he’s making no move to stop Bucky as he slides the zipper down.

“Want to,” Bucky grins as he whispers into Steve’s ear, thrilled by the blond’s gasp as he wraps strong fingers around his cock.

Steve is _loud,_  Bucky’s delighted to learn, and his volume grows with every practiced stroke of Bucky’s hand. The flush that begins on Steve’s face works its way down his body, and Bucky can’t get enough of the rosy glow of Steve’s skin.

He alternates between slow, lazy strokes and quick, short ones. Steve’s on edge in a matter of minutes, begging desperately for release.

“Fuck, Bucky, _please,_ ” Steve pleads, and the sound of his voice, breathless and wrecked, is like music to Bucky’s ears. “God, _please_.”

Bucky twists his wrist just so and Steve’s crying out and spilling into Bucky’s hand.

Bucky grabs a tissue from the box on the end table and cleans them both up quickly. They fall into a doze, curled against each other like a couple of kittens.

Kissing Steve goodbye and heading home later that evening so that he can actually concentrate on his lesson plans is almost impossible, but Bucky somehow manages it.

 

* * *

  

They decide to keep things quiet at first. It’s a hell of a challenge to keep up the act, to keep their friends in the dark, but for the first couple of days, they manage it.

 

* * *

 

It’s the Thursday after the carnival when Mary Jane and Gwen come bounding into Bucky’s office with a request for a last minute favor.

“How last minute?” Bucky asks, not even looking up from the quizzes he’s grading, thinking about his plans for the weekend, all of which involve Steve.

“Uh, like, today last minute,” MJ grins apologetically. “We already talked to Mr. Coulson so you wouldn’t have to, and he says it’s fine to use the gym after school today.”

“You’re going to actually kill me,” Bucky sighs, resigned. “What is it?”

“It’s for the Snow Ball,” Mary Jane says, which surprises Bucky into looking up at the two girls.

“Isn’t that the one for the underclassmen?” he asks. “And also tomorrow night?”

Gwen nods. “Technically it’s for all of us, but it’s a much bigger deal for them. And the underclassmen on student council have all been really helpful with volunteering to help out with senior class fundraisers, so we wanted to do something nice for their classes too.”

“So, what do you need me for?”

“Well,” Mary Jane smiles. “We were hoping you could teach a swing dancing class. Since the dance is USO-themed.”

It’s not the first time he’s regretted mentioning the fact that his parents had both been professional dancers and then taught dance. Bucky’d grown up taking a variety of lessons, and he was actually damn good. He’d even been known to show his classes a few swing moves when discussing the 1920s if they seemed like the might be falling asleep.

“MJ,” Bucky sighs. “As much as I wouldn’t completely hate teaching a swing class, I need a partner for that. Preferably one who also knows the basic steps.”

“We’ll take care of it, Mr. Barnes, we swear,” Gwen pipes up, and her big green eyes are so full of hope he can’t say no.

“Fine,” he says, slumping further into his chair in defeat. “You’re lucky I’m a sucker.”

“Thank you, Mr. Barnes,” MJ smiles, pulling Gwen out the door. “We won’t let you down.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s eating lunch with Sam when Mary Jane and Gwen approach their table.

“Hey, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Wilson,” Gwen greets them with a cheery smile as Mary Jane waves.

“Girls,” Steve smiles. “What can we do for you?”

“Well, it’s a little last minute, but the senior class officers are hosting a swing-dance class before Snow Ball tomorrow, and we were wondering if either of you knew of anybody here who knows the steps?

“Actually,” Steve grins. “I know how to swing dance.”

“Really?” MJ practically squeals. “Oh my god, that’s _perfect!_ Do you think you could make time for the class tonight?”

“I don’t see why not,” Steve replies. “I’ll need a partner, though.”

“Don’t worry, we’re working on it,” Gwen smiles. “We’ll have one for you by the end of the day, we promise.”

“Just be in the gym after school,” MJ says.

“You got it,” Steve salutes them. “See you later.”

Sam waits for the two of them to wander off before turning his attention back to Steve.

“Where the hell did you learn to swing dance?”

“Took lessons with my mom one summer,” Steve replies.

“Of _course_ you did.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s standing in the gym waiting for the final bell and lost in thought when Steve’s voice snaps him back to reality.

“So, I guess MJ and Gwen came to talk to you about teaching this swing dancing class too,” Steve laughs. “Shoulda figured you’d be their first choice.”

“Wait,” Bucky pauses. “Are _you_ my partner?”

“Yup,” Steve grins.

“I’m going to kill them,” Bucky says, tone completely matter-of-fact.

“What?” Steve waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “You don’t want a spot on my dance card, Barnes?”

Bucky huffs out a laugh. “You know that’s not it,” he sighs. “I just thought they’d lay off after the carnival, but they’re still trying to set us up.”

“Well,” Steve’s grin is impish, eyes sparkling with mischief. “We can have a little fun with ‘em, then, can’t we?”

There’s a burst of chatter at the doors, and Bucky turns.

“Speak of the devils,” Bucky levels his best stern teacher gaze at the two students in question as they walk through the gym doors, followed by Peter, Harry and a handful of other students.

“Hey, Mr. Barnes,” Mary Jane smiles, bouncing forward and dropping her backpack on the bleachers. “We found you a partner.”

_Kid’s got balls, I’ll give her that much._

“I can see that, MJ,” he deadpans, grinning at Steve.

“We’d have told you sooner, but we were in class, so,” Gwen trails off, twirling a strand of blonde hair nervously around one finger.

“Don’t worry about it, Gwen,” Steve reassures her. “I don’t mind, Buck, do you?”

“Nah, I don’t mind,” Bucky says, playing along. He’ll talk to his troublesome students later, but right now he just needs to get through this class without being obvious about the fact that he and Steve have already been _quite_ a bit closer than this.

 

* * *

 

“All right, guys,” Bucky shouts over the group of students who have assembled in the gym. “Settle down and pair up.”

Steve’s actually sort of shocked at the number of kids that have shown up for this. There’s only about 150 kids in their tiny school, and it looks like more than half of them have decided to participate in this impromptu dance class.

They’ve both agreed that Bucky should take the lead on this since he’s got more experience, having taught a handful of classes when he was younger.

“We’re going to show you the basic steps of two standard swing dances. You’re going to learn a basic Lindy Hop and basic single step and triple step East Coast Swing. I promise you, it’s very simple, and Mr. Rogers and I are happy to help if anyone gets a little lost.”

Every eye in the gym is turned toward Bucky, and Steve sees the dance instructor he could have been, commanding and charismatic and it nearly takes his breath away.

“First, we’re going to show you each dance,” Bucky explains. “Then we’ll break each one down. From there, it’s up to you guys to go with your own instincts and make these steps your own.”

Bucky turns to Steve, “You ready?”

Steve doesn’t trust his voice to sound normal, and he knows he needs to keep it together in front of the students, so he just smiles and nods as he steps up to Bucky. They go through each of the three dances, first at normal tempo, then more slowly. After that, they begin the task of breaking each one down. They go from couple to couple, and then once they’re confident the kids have gotten the basics, they dance along with them, showing them how they can spice up the dances.

The steps come back quickly for Steve, but he has to be careful not to go left when he should be going right, since he’s following Bucky’s lead. It’s a little hard to concentrate on the East Coast triple step when he’s so focused on the feel of Bucky’s hands in his.

Bucky’s a great leader, though, and Steve only stumbles once early on before falling into a rhythm with his partner.

“You guys are great together,” Mary Jane shouts, nearly tripping Harry who hasn’t realized his partner had decided to stop for a moment.

“Focus on the steps, MJ,” Bucky calls back, rolling his eyes at Steve.

“She has a point,” Steve smiles, as Bucky twirls him, clearly showing off a little for the students. “You do make this easy.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Rogers,” Bucky smiles as he spins the blond out, then spins him back in so that Bucky’s holding him from behind.

“You’re _very_ good at this,” Bucky whispers close to his ear, and Steve prays the kids don’t notice the shudder that runs through his body.

Bucky spins Steve back out, then pulls him back in, and dips him. “Flexible too.” There’s a look in Bucky’s eyes that makes Steve think that if they weren’t being watched by 80 or so teenagers, the brunet might be kissing him.

Naturally, one of the students (probably Mary Jane, Steve thinks) decides that this is the appropriate moment for a wolf whistle, and whatever magic the steps had is broken as Bucky nearly drops Steve.

“Shit, sorry, I-” Bucky huffs and looks up at the clock. “All right, guys, it’s getting kind of late, and I know some of you have homework, so we should call it a night. Hope you all had fun, and please get home safe.”

 

* * *

 

Steve waits until every student has left the gym before leveling his gaze at Bucky.

“I know you want to take things slow,” he says, voice husky and deep, and Bucky’s breath catches at the sound it it. “But I _really_ think you should consider coming back to my place and letting me fuck you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna get real smutty next chapter, friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Want you,” Steve whispers hotly as he nibbles at Bucky’s neck, and Bucky can’t control the buck of his hips as Steve mouths at the sensitive area just behind his ear. “Want you so bad, Buck. Wanted you as soon as I saw you.”
> 
> “Yours, Steve,” Bucky gasps, already so hard in his slacks that it hurts. “Yours, just take it.”
> 
> Steve pulls back and then he’s kissing Bucky like he’ll die if he doesn’t. It’s messy, a clash of teeth and tongues, but Bucky doesn’t care because he’s desperate for whatever Steve wants to give him.
> 
> Steve pulls him forward and they stumble toward the bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothing in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up smut because I know that's all you guys are really after lol. Enjoy!

Bucky’s barely got Steve’s door closed when he feels Steve’s hands on his hips, and his back hits the door with a soft thud.

Steve’s knee is between his thighs, and he’s trailing open-mouthed kisses up Bucky’s neck, and Bucky’s dizzy with the closeness of the other man. Steve’s musky scent permeates the air around him and Bucky thinks he might faint before they even get to the good stuff.

“Want you,” Steve whispers hotly as he nibbles at Bucky’s neck, and Bucky can’t control the buck of his hips as Steve mouths at the sensitive area just behind his ear. “Want you so bad, Buck. Wanted you as soon as I saw you.”

“Yours, Steve,” Bucky gasps, already so hard in his slacks that it hurts. “Yours, just take it.”

Steve pulls back and then he’s kissing Bucky like he’ll die if he doesn’t. It’s messy, a clash of teeth and tongues, but Bucky doesn’t care because he’s desperate for whatever Steve wants to give him.

Steve pulls him forward and they stumble toward the bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothing in their wake.

 

* * *

  

Steve kisses his way down Bucky’s torso, taking the time to map the terrain with his mouth, sucking bruises into the skin as he goes. He lingers at Bucky’s narrow hipbones, nipping lightly and delighting in each gasp as Bucky’s hips stutter forward.

“Sensitive, baby?” Steve smiles up at the wrecked brunet before him, taking in Bucky’s kiss swollen lips and those beautiful gray eyes darkened with lust.

“You gonna mouth at my hip all night, punk, or are you gonna fuck me?” Bucky snarks, and the surprise in his eyes when Steve flips him onto his stomach would be comical if Steve wasn’t so aroused.

“Thought you wanted to take it slow,” Steve says and doesn’t miss the way Bucky shivers as his breath ghosts down his back. Steve guides him into position on his hands and knees.

“Just giving you what you want,” Steve grins as he pushes Bucky’s cheeks apart, licking a wet stripe along his entrance and hardening further at the needy moan that slips from the brunet’s lips.

“Shh, baby,” Steve says, “I’ll give you what you need.” And then he’s tonguing his way inside Bucky, mesmerized by the feel of Bucky clenching around him. He pushes forward, curling his tongue _just so_ , and Bucky nearly screams and Steve wants more of those needy sounds more than he can put into words.

“Fuck, Steve, so good,” Bucky moans as Steve begins fucking Bucky with his tongue in earnest, slowly opening Bucky up with each thrust of the muscle.

Bucky’s hips jerk as Steve pulls back and nips lightly at one ass cheek. Steve sees Bucky move to touch himself, and swats the hand away. Bucky whines, and Steve smiles.

“Mm mm, baby,” Steve clucks, running his hands up Bucky’s arms, chest flush against Bucky’s back as he places the other man’s hands by his pillow. “I’ll decide when you’ve earned it. You just hold on to the sheets.”

“Steve, _please_ ,” Bucky gasps out, and Steve can’t believe this gorgeous, confident man is shaking with need because of _him._

“Relax,” Steve breathes as he reaches for the lube on his bedside table and fishes a condom from the top drawer. “Gonna take such good care of you, baby, gonna fuck you so good.”

Steve pours the liquid onto his hands and slowly slips a finger into Bucky.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps. “ _More_. C’mon, I’m not made of glass.”

Steve obliges Bucky with a second finger, scissoring sharply and delighting at the brunet’s ecstatic cry.

“Hurry,” Bucky urges him on, and Steve does, opening Bucky up as quickly as possible. “Want you.”

“Want you too, Buck,” Steve chuckles breathlessly. “But I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Like it rough anyway, Steve, _please_ ,” Bucky groans and that’s enough for Steve to pull back, slip the condom on and position himself behind Bucky. He curls an arm around Bucky’s stomach, pulling him back gently as he slowly breaches the other man’s entrance.

Bucky is tight and hot, and Steve can feel the brunet’s muscles spasming around him as he bottoms out. Steve waits, giving Bucky a minute to adjust.

“Steve,” Bucky grits out. “I really do appreciate the concern, but if you don’t start moving I might die.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Steve chuckles darkly, then pulls back and slams into Bucky in one fluid motion.

 

* * *

  

Bucky’s hands are fisted into his sheets and he’s hanging on for dear life because holy _shit,_ Steve’s fucks like a goddam freight train. The sinful sound of skin against skin fills the room and Bucky can barely breathe, he’s so full of Steve’s cock.

“That good, baby?” Steve growls as he finds an angle that allows him to repeatedly hit Bucky’s prostate, and Bucky can do no more than let out a shaky moan. It’s too much and not enough at the same time and coherent thought just isn’t possible any longer.

Steve winds the fingers of one hand through Bucky’s hair and pulls, the other hand gripping Bucky’s hip tightly, and the brunet can’t stop the cry that escapes his lips.

“Like that?” Steve’s voice is low and seductive in Bucky’s ear as he tugs his shoulder-length locks harder.

Bucky somehow manages to gasp out a hoarse, “God, _yes._ ”

Bucky can feel his orgasm building in his loins and he’s shaking with the need to come.

Steve must feel it too because he wraps a hand around Bucky’s cock and begins to stroke in time with each of his thrusts.

“So good, baby,” Steve moans. “God you’re perfect.”

Three strokes later Bucky spills over Steve’s hand with a cry, and Steve’s coming right behind him.

 

* * *

 

They lie beside each other in Steve’s bed, Bucky’s skin tingling as Steve traces figure 8’s along his back, kissing the scar tissue where his shoulder meets his upper torso.

Bucky’s calm in a way he hasn’t been in months, completely sated as he hums in pleasure while Steve’s fingernails skitter gently along his spine.

“Like a damn cat,” Steve grins, and Bucky smiles and stretches, rolling onto his side so that he can curl into Steve.

“I should go,” Bucky’s voice is rough from shouting and he notices the way Steve’s eyes darken at the sound of it.

“Stay,” Steve whispers, kissing his nose gently. “Please?”

Bucky sighs, content, and settles further into Steve’s embrace.

“Twist my arm,” he yawns.

They’re both asleep within ten minutes, safe in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter will be up shortly. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They each treasure every moan they can coax, every cry they elicit, every scream they call forth from each other’s reddened, kiss-swollen lips.
> 
> They come together again and again, drawn to each other as the tides follow the moon, as the planets orbit the sun and it is, Bucky thinks, _perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy another sappy ending because it's literally all I am capable with these two.

Steve wakes to Bucky running his hand gently along his back.

“C’mon,” the brunet whispers. “We’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry.”

“Don’t you have to go home for clothes?” Steve yawns, smiling at Bucky’s rumpled appearance.

“I always carry emergency clothes for work,” Bucky grins. “I’ve been burned by exploding pens too many times to count.”

“Smart,” Steve replies, pulling Bucky in for a quick kiss.

“You mind if I shower?” Bucky asks.  
  
“Only if I can join you.”

 

* * *

 

They make it school with five minutes to spare and run into Natasha exiting the teacher’s lounge with a cup of coffee.

“Gentlemen,” she says, glancing suspiciously between the two of them, taking in their rumpled appearance. “Cutting it awfully close aren’t we?”

“Car trouble,” Steve smiles. “Bucky gave me a ride in.”

“Save that bullshit for Coulson,” Natasha smiles, then narrows her eyes at Bucky. “You and I will be chatting about this later.”

Bucky feels the blush rise to his cheeks, but he’s powerless to stop it so he just nods.

 

* * *

 

“So, you and Barnes, huh?” Sam smirks as Steve sets his tray down at their table in the cafeteria.

“Nat tell you?” Steve grins.

“You haven’t pulled your fool head out of the clouds all day have you?” Sam laughs. “I don’t think there’s a soul in this school who hasn’t heard the news.”

“How do the kids know?”

Sam grins, “Most of them are smarter than they look, Rogers."

 

* * *

 

The last student council meeting before the holiday break is _unbearable,_ and if the kids were pestering him about anyone but Steve, Bucky would be beyond annoyed. But honestly, he’s too happy to care.

MJ and Gwen chatter excitedly and _nothing gets done._ It doesn’t help that midterms have come and gone or that Christmas is nearly upon them. But Bucky lets it all slide, because he’s just as unfocused and gleeful as the kids.

“I _knew_ you two would make a good couple,” Mary Jane whispers as the students file out of the room at the end of the meeting.

Bucky rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his face. “Get outta here, kid. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Barnes.”

 

* * *

 

Holiday break begins on a Tuesday and Christmas isn’t until Saturday.

Naturally, Steve and Bucky spend most of Wednesday, Thursday and Friday in bed, learning _exactly_ what drives the other person crazy.

Bucky learns that the skin behind his knees is incredibly sensitive as Steve kisses and nips his way up and down Bucky’s body.

If Bucky bites gently and sucks on Steve’s collarbone, the blond has to grit his teeth against a scream.

They both enjoy being fucked and set about discovering exactly what their preferences are with each other in terms of position. They’re creative.

Bucky likes it best when he can see Steve  pounding into him, Steve’s hands fisted in his long hair, pulling tight.

Steve prefers the slow and maddening strokes Bucky uses as they lie together on their sides, Bucky’s arms wrapped around him in a protective cocoon.

They each treasure every moan they can coax, every cry they elicit, every scream they call forth from each other’s reddened, kiss-swollen lips.

They come together again and again, drawn to each other as the tides follow the moon, as the planets orbit the sun and it is, Bucky thinks, _perfect_.

 

* * *

 

Steve broaches the subject of Christmas as they’re lying together in a blissful post-sex haze on Thursday night.

“So, I’ll totally understand if you don’t want to come,” Steve begins, hesitation evident. “But my mom wants to know if you want to do dinner with us Christmas Eve.”

Bucky smiles. “That works perfectly because my parents are insisting we come over for Christmas Day brunch.”

 

* * *

 

“So who tops?” Natasha asks while they’re setting up for New Year’s Eve at her place, and Bucky’s so stunned by the blunt question he almost swallows his tongue.

“Jesus, Nat,” he chuckles. “I don’t ask _you_ who tops.”

“Look, we both know I’m the top, no one even has to ask,” Natasha rolls her eyes. “Just tell me.”

Bucky knows he’s not getting out of this without answering, so he grins and bears it.

“We switch off,” Bucky says because he has fucked Steve a couple of times since they’ve started having sex. “But mostly it’s Steve.”

“And?” she’s grinning wickedly, and Bucky pushes her shoulder lightly.

“If I tell you he’s the most mind-blowing fuck of my life, will you shut up and let me finish hanging these fucking streamers?”

“Yes.”

“He’s the most mind-blowing fuck of my life,” Bucky grins, and he _really_ means it.

 

* * *

 

Bucky kisses Steve deeply at the stroke of twelve, surrounded by the hoots and hollerings of their friends as the new year dawns.

“I know we’ve only been official for a few weeks,” Steve whispers, his eyes soft and a smile on his face. “But I want you to know that I’m in love with you and I have been for a while now.”

Bucky’s heart swells at the sound of those words. He’s known it for a while now too, so saying it out loud turns out to be a breeze.

“I love you too.”

“I’m really glad,” Steve breathes as Bucky rests his forehead against Steve’s. “That we’re starting the New Year together.”

“Me too, Steve,” Bucky smiles and places a soft kiss to his lips. “I have a feeling we have a lot to look forward to.”

 

_Fin_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to slowly work my way through all the cheesiest tropes with these characters. Hope no one minds :)


End file.
